


The One Where Alex Got Caught

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: Ye yeBlame amcsummersgoddess





	The One Where Alex Got Caught

"You're a nuisance!" Hank growled when Alex broke one of his new inventions just as quickly as he had touched it. Alex always ended up breaking whatever he touched. Havok was certainly a fitting title for him.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Alex almost whined "It's fucking heavy! What was that anyway?" He looked at the shattered remains on the linoleum.

"Possibly the first steps for humanity to reach other realities!" Hank looked like he was ready to throttle the blonde this time "And you just ruined it!"

"It was an accident!"

"You being here is an accident, you brat!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're a little brat who never faces consequences for your actions. Well not today." Hank grabbed Alex's arm and twisted it roughly behind his back before slamming him over a lab table "If you want to act like you're two years old, you get treated as such!" Hank landed a harsh smack against Alex's clothed behind.

The noise Alex made was pathetic, a cross between a yelp and a whimper as his ass already stung from one hit. Hank was a strong man with a strong and firm hand. The next made Alex lurch forward, only to be brought back by Hank's grip on him. The one after only made Alex squirm and try to get away, but failing to do so.

"Stop moving." This was Beast's voice, one that you definitely listen to "This is your punishment. Take it."

For some reason on this bitch of a planet, just hearing that made Alex aroused, being held down and spanked WAS something Alex liked in the bedroom. But this was Hank, sweet, nerdy and clumsy Hank. This was so wrong but the next hit had Alex rolling his hips against the table involuntarily. 

Hank didn't seem to notice and continued to hit him until Alex couldn't take the pain and pleasure anymore and started to sob.

"A-alex?" Hank sounded shocked and instantly pulled his body as far away from the blonde as he could, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry I-"

Alex rushed out of the room before he could finish apologizing.  
-  
Now Hank sat at his desk wallowing in guilt. He didn't know what came over him. Well, he figured it had to be Beast. It was still wrong, who was Hank to do that to Alex? 

But...the blonde didn't really fight back. He actually seemed to tolerate it.

He hadn't liked it, had he?

No, that was crazy. Hank needed to find Alex and hope he forgave him! He rushed out of the lab and went upstairs to Alex's bedroom. He heard noises that sounded wet and sloppy, though he had no clue what that could possibly be. 

Nevertheless, he opened the unlocked door to a shocking scene.

-  
"Alex I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Hank was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alex laying on his bed with his face down and his red ass up in the air with three fingers thrusting in and out of it. 

"H-Hank!" Alex moaned, obviously oblivious to the fact the mutant was standing in his doorway behind him "Fuck me!"

Hank finally stirred himself out of his lust driven haze and decided the best way to get Alex's attention was very simple.

He landed a harsh slap against his already sore ass cheeks.

"AH!" Alex screamed before losing all strength and falling down onto the bed. He scrambled off it to see who just hit him.

"Hank?"  
"This isn't how people handle they're punishments after, Alex."  
"I-I was-"  
"Being very bad."

Alex gulped. Was this really happening or was this just a perfect dream? Hank stood over him with such authority that finally made Alex feel like he was put in his place. He was being bad after being punished.

"Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a second chapter lemme know


End file.
